Leo Regulus
Leo Regulus (レオ・レギュるス, Reo・Regyurusu) is a player of End War Online and the leader of Etherion. It was later revealed that his ancestors were one of the strongest beings that partook in the fight between Angels and Demons in Eden, which explains the amount of respect he receives and his reputation as a member of his faction. His real name is unknown to all but Astraea, his second-in-command, and to his twin sister. His assigned constellation is Leo (♌). Appearance Personality Leo takes his responsibility to a serious level, and would rather not fool around. His affiliates know better than try anything funny during their discussions regarding business. However, Leo was shown to also have a less-serious side, often shown when the matter is no longer about their guild or their jobs of purging Eden. Aside from that, Leo cares deeply for his comrades, and would go through risky lengths just for their sake. He once said that his great strength comes from them, and their never wavering support. Still, he prefers working alone most of the time. Background Not much is known about Leo's background, as he refuses to disclose any information about himself, even to the people closest to him. Even his true name is kept a secret to his guild members, a deal he and Astraea shared. But she had deduced that he didn't have too many friends outside of the virtual game, after seeing how much he had cared for them, not just as his subordinates, but friends. Relationships Astraea Being his second-in-command, Leo trusts Astraea more than anybody else in the guild, seeing that she is a person true to her promises. He also admires how mature she thinks, no matter how childish she acts. He trusts her enough to even give out his real name to her. He is fond of making fun of her wedding gown-like attire, and her indecisiveness. Chrys Stavropoulos Chrys is his twin sister in the real world, and he shows the same level of care for her in-game as he does out of it. He values her more than anyone else, though he rarely shows it in front of others, as he tries not be biased with the rest of his guild mates. Libra Libra is another close friend of Leo. Although he does envy the other's inborn ability to easily make friends, it doesn't become a hindrance to their friendship. He considers Libra to be the decision-maker of the guild, and would very often consult him in matters concerning their job. Leo was also responsible for putting Astraea and Libra as partners, not just because their assigned constellations are related, but because she is the type of person who rarely weighs her decisions, thus needing Libra to keep her in balance. Abilities End War Online *'Faction:' Angel *'Occupation:' Undetermined *'Main Equipment: ' **Bacchi Sidus **Jovis and Junonis - modified Glock pistols **Wolf 359 and Gliese 436 (former) General Abilities= *'Eye-bidextrous:' Leo is an unusual case of this, as he can use either eye in lining up a shot. |-| In-game Abilities= *'Firearms and Sniping:' Despite not owning a sniper rifle himself, Leo is a very capable sniper, and can outperform Chiron Petracca in his modified Arctic Warfare Magnum sniper rifle, Sagitta. He can shoot at the range of 700 yards. |-| Soulcraft= *'Eclipse:' An ability shared by members of Etherion. It makes use of Light Soulcraft and varies depending on the user.In Leo's case, upon the use of Eclipse, his right arm is enveloped by a bright light in the form of a cannon, which shoots a strong beam towards his enemy. Requires charging time after each use. *'Leo Minor:' Leo makes use of Anima to create another him, who will aid him in battle. *'Leonids:' He summons the comet Tempel-Tuttel and strikes the enemy with a shower of meteors. **'January Leonid': Instead of summoning a meteor shower, he focuses Anima into his firearms, Jovis and Junonis, and shoots meteor-like homing attacks towards desired target. *'Herculeus Leo:' With enough Anima, he envelops himself in a lion's image, strengthening himself tenfold. This, however, consumes a lot of stamina, rendering him immobile and helpless afterwards. Gallery File:Leo_Regulus_in_armor.png Music Themes Trivia *With a L115A3, he was able to shoot a target 2, 701 yards away. *He was partially based from Loke of Fairy Tail, who is the Celestial Spirit for Leo. *His closeness to Astraea (Virgo) and Karkinos Altarf(Cancer) was taken from the fact that both constellations border the constellation Leo, and were the two closest to it amongst the other Zodiac constellations. *His name Leo Regulus were a mix of the Zodiac's name Leo and its brightest star, Regulus. *'Wolf 359' and Gliese 436 are stars found in the constellation Leo, while Jovis et Junonis (Jupiter and Juno) and Bacchi Sidus (Star of Bacchus) are other epithets of said constellation. *'Leonid' is the term used to refer to Leo's meteor showers. Category:Male Category:Angel Player Category:Player Category:End War Online Player Category:Character Category:Etherion Category:Yuka Ichinose